Apenas bons amigos
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Songfic DG da música Cool na Gwen Stefani. Após um dia de trabalho Gina e Dracos saem juntos para conversar e muitas coisas acontecem. [Shortfic].


**Apenas bons amigos. **

_É dificil lembrar como era antes _

_Agora encontrei o amor da minha vida _

_As coisas passam, ficam mais confortáveis _

_Tudo está dando certo _

Virou para um lado. Virou para o outro. Remexeu-se um pouco e com os pés jogou os lençóis para o chão. Suspirou profundamente e sorriu. Olhou para o lado e viu Harry dormindo profundamente ao seu lado. Pensou nos dois anos que já estava com ele, parecia até sonho. Tudo dava tão certo e ela sabia que nunca nada, nada mesmo, daria errado. Recebia café-da-manhã na cama aos finais de semana, eles saíam com os amigos na sexta à noite, sábado iam ao cinema ou em alguma boate e domingo era o dia em que aproveitavam juntos em qualquer lugar ou...na cama.

Tudo era tão perfeito que Gina não podia fazer nada a não ser suspirar de felicidade.

Olhou no relógio. Seis e meia, hora de levantar.

_E depois de todos os obstaculos _

_É bom te ver com outra pessoa _

_E é um milagre que _

_Você e eu ainda somos bons amigos _

_Depois de tudo que passamos _

_Sei que estamos bem _

- Da próxima vez demora mais, Sra. Quase Potter - resmungou ele, encostado na parede ao lado do elevador que dava acesso para a sala deles. Os dois trabalhavam juntos no Profeta Diário há quase cinco anos, agora.

- To vendo que você tá de bom humor hoje, Draco. - sorriu a ruiva, dando um leve soco em seu braço e entrando no elevador juntamente com ele. - Por acaso brigou com a Pansy?

Sentiu um frio no estômago. Será que era assim que Draco se sentia em relação a Harry? Era tudo tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão normal. Draco e ela namoraram juntos por três anos e logo depois terminaram amigavelmente e encontraram pessoas novas. Será que deveria ser algo complicado ou algumas pessoas - não eles - faziam do término de um relacionamento algo complicado? O relacionamento deles havia sido muito intenso, mas sem muitas complicações e então, como que de repente, haviam percebido que nunca progrediriam juntos. Tinham os gênios muito diferentes para serem mais do que bons amigos e era assim que deveria ser.

_Nós costumavamos pensar que era impossivel _

_Agora você me chama pelo meu novo sobrenome _

_As memórias parecem que foram há tanto tempo _

_O tempo sempre acaba com a dor _

_Os dias em que sonhavamos, quando a confusão estava feita _

_Veja como toda a molecada cresceu _

_Nós mudamos mas ainda somos os mesmos _

- Tudo bem, amor. - sussurrou ela ao telefone com Harry. - Eu entendo.

Essa era pior coisa no relacionamento que tinha com Harry, ela dividia o primeiro lugar de sua lista com o seu trabalho. Ela queria não entender e fazer um escândalo, mas não era assim. Simplesmente não era. A noiva de Harry Potter não podia ser assim e por íncrivel que parecesse não sentia tanta falta dele quando estava longe. Não sentia e isso era estranho. Ou não era?

- Te deu o bolo de novo? - perguntou o loiro, sarcástico encostado na porta da sala da ruiva. Draco nunca conseguira se dar perfeitamente com Harry.

- Não enche. - murmurou ela, amuada. - E Pansy?

- Viajou. - respondeu, seco.

- Fazendo compras em Milão? - perguntou a ruiva, marota. Pansy era uma tremenda consumista, sorte do bolso de Draco que a noiva dele é que o loiro era rico e só trabalhava por prazer.

- Grande novidade.

Os dois riram e se entreolharam cúmplices. Aquilo já se tornara uma rotina e ela sabia o que viria a seguir. Já sabia.

- Aceita um drinque? - perguntou ela, já levantando-se e pegando a bolsa.

- Eu pago. - respondeu ele, ajudando-a a colocar o casaco.

Gina sorriu. Olhou para o olhar cinzento de Draco e os braços fortes. Ele era tudo o que ela sonhara quando adolescente. Levou alguns anos para perceber que beleza e perspicácia não preenchiam um relacionamento. Não um amoroso, ao menos. Mas, Merlin, como gostava de conversar com ele! Era algo que não dava para fazer com Harry. Não conversar sobre tudo, como fazia com Draco. Mas, era para isso que servia os amigos, certo?

_Depois de tudo que passamos _

_Sei que estamos bem _

Sentaram em uma mesa de canto perto da janela, olhando a neve cair lá fora. A conversa rolou solta, como sempre. Parecia tão fácil conversar com a ruiva. Era simplesmente tão fácil conversar com ela. O sorriso maroto, o olhar gentil e as mãos delicadas. Mas, não havia dado certo. Não depois de três anos juntos. Agora ele vivia com Pansy e tudo era mais claro. Ele sabia o que falar e sabia o que sentir. Sabia como ela iria ser todos os dias de manhã e para que Casa de Hogwarts iriam seus filhos quando esses nascessem. Mas era muito mais fácil conversar com ela. Era muito mais prazeroso. E era por isso que era amigos. Certo?

_E eu vou ficar feliz por você _

_Se você conseguir ficar feliz por mim _

- Vamos para minha casa? - perguntou ele, casualmente.

Pansy não estava em casa. Harry provavelmente não estaria em casa.

- Só se nós jogarmos xadrez bruxo. - sorriu ela, gentil.

Aparataram rapidamente e correram para a mesa de tabuleiro. Fora assim que começara a amizade deles: com a paixão pelo xadrez. O jogo raramente terminava, porque os dois eram tremendamente bons para deixar o outro ganhar. E isso era um meio de manterem as mentes ocupadas e conversar sobre banalidades ou coisas sérias.

- Quando sai o casamento? - perguntou ele, enquanto pensava em uma jogada.

- Não sabemos ao certo. - murmurou ela, observando cada movimento dele, no jogo. - Talvez daqui há alguns meses. E o seu?

- Provavelmente daqui há um ano. Os avós de Pansy estão fazendo um cruzeiro e ela quer esperar eles voltarem para o casamento. - revirou os olhos e fez outra jogada.

As horas foram passando.

- Eu não sei assobiar. - comentou ela, pensando em alguma maneira de evitar de sua peça ser comida.

- Eu sei tocar piano. - disse ele.

- Eu sei nadar.

- Eu não sei dançar salsa.

Ambos riram.

- Eu odiava Poções. - bufou Gina, ao perder uma peça.

- Eu odiava Herbologia. - disse ele, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu adorava Herbologia. - provocou ela, séria.

- Eu adorava Poções. - rebateu ele, sorrindo malicioso.

Olharam-se por alguns instantes e então o beijo veio. Assim, repentino e sem nenhum plano. Beijaram-se como que tirando o atraso dos três anos. Beijaram-se como se as suas vidas dependessem disso. Beijaram-se como quem desejara fazer aquilo a noite inteira.

- Isso é errado. - murmurou ele, entre os cabelos dela enquanto tirava-lhe a blusa e desabotoava o sutiã.

- Eu sei. - gemeu ela, tentando arrancar as calças do loiro apressadamente. - Você sabe?

- Sei. - respondeu, sério. - Mas eu preciso. - gemeu, rouco, ao sentir as mãos dela em seu abdômen, acariciando-o.

- Eu também.

Amaram-se como só conseguiam se amar um nos braços do outro. Amaram-se no velho rápido e intenso. Amaram-se olhando-se nos olhos e silenciosos, apenas os sussurros e gemidos abafados. Nada precisava ser dito. Nada podia ser dito, como que para não quebrar o encanto.

E então a noite se foi, varrendo os vestígios de romance do ar e o dia veio trazendo-os de volta a realidade.

Gina voltou para sua casa e Harry não havia chegado da viagem de negócios ainda. Draco arrumou a sala onde havia estado com Gina e Pansy chegou algumas horas depois.

_Circulos e triangulos _

- Nós ainda vamos sair com Gina hoje, querido? - perguntou ela, sorridente.

- Claro. - respondeu ele, sorrindo de volta.

Encontraram-se com a ruiva em um café perto da casa deles.

- Desculpem o atraso, gente. - sorriu ela, cumprimentando os dois. - Como foi a viagem, Pansy?

- Ótima! - exclamou ela, excitada. - Tenho tanta coisa para lhe contar, Gina...

- Mesmo? - perguntou, interessada.

Draco e Gina trocaram olhares cúmplices, como aqueles que trocavam quando achavam uma matéria interessante para o jornal.

_E agora saimos juntos _

_Com a sua nova namorada _

_Tão longe de onde estávamos _

_Eu sei que estamos bem_

Estou para songfics e fins sem sentido ultimamente. Não sei porquê! ehuheuiehuieh

Escutei essa música hoje, eu não conhecia. É da Gwen Stefani, chama-se Cool. É bem pegajooosa e ótima para dias melancólicos ou dias felizes. Aquele tipo de música para qualquer hora.

Não sei porque cargas d'água resolvi escrever essa fic, mas veio na minha cabeça e parecia não querer sair até que eu finalmente a escrevesse. Então aí está.

Escrita dia 21/02/06. ;


End file.
